1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a clock recovery system of a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A display apparatus includes a timing controller and a source driver in order to drive a display panel.
The timing controller transmits transmission (Tx) data containing display data. The display apparatus may include a plurality of source drivers for the display panel, and each of the source drivers generates a source signal for driving the display panel using the Tx data of the timing controller.
The Tx data communication between the timing controller and the source driver may be implemented in various manners. For example, the timing controller may transmit Tx data to the source driver through CEDS (Clock Embedded Data Signaling). The CEDS may indicate a communication scheme that packetizes the Tx data to have a format in which a clock is embedded in data, and transmits the packetized Tx data.
More specifically, the Tx data may be divided into a clocking training section containing a clock and a data section in which a clock is embedded in data.
The source driver recovers a clock signal using the clock in the clock training section, recovers the data using the recovered clock signal in the data section, and outputs a source signal using the recovered clock signal and data.
In general, the clock signal recovered by the source driver has a fixed duty.
Since the clock signal has a fixed duty, the source driver has restrictions on supporting various modes or applying various applications.